Trapped Inside My Own Mind
by montag
Summary: Cath/Griss have a conversation...R&R please!


Author : Montag  
Disclaimer : Catherine and Grissom are not mine - PERIOD. And I make no profit from this...hither, thither, henceforth.  
  
Feedback is always nice for me. So please give me SOMETHING. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Trapped Inside My Own Mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I was thinking about - "  
  
"Oh, boy. Here we go. Everybody put on your seatbelts."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"You think too much."  
  
"I think too much? Is that even possible?"  
  
"With you, anything's possible. I've learned that about you over the years."  
  
"I think too much?"  
  
"It's a problem."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I mean, it wouldn't be if you thought about things other than work."  
  
"How do you know I was going to say something about work? For all you know, I could've said something about this chair I'm sitting in."  
  
"Well, were you?"  
  
"Point taken, but I do think about other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Music."  
  
"What, how many beats there are in a measure of Dvorak's 4th Movement of Symphony 9 in E Minor?"  
  
He threw an odd look at her from across the room.  
  
"For you information, just because I don't listen to classical music twenty four - seven, doesn't mean I don't know it."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"You were about to."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"There's got to be more than just that."  
  
"Fine. I think about my mother once in a while."  
  
"Good. But then you have to take the next step of gracing the world with a few of those thoughts. It's called SHARING, in case you didn't know."  
  
"I don't like to share."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
  
"I hate that whole 'heart on your sleeve' concept."  
  
"Wrong time to be quoting Iago."  
  
"You're good."  
  
"Don't I know it..."  
  
"Look, I don't - "  
  
" 'Want to talk about this anymore.' " She finished for him.  
  
He looked at her. She smiled cleverly back.  
  
"You know," She continued, "you can't let yourself think so much, and never let it out. It's not good for you."  
  
"How is it not good? I'm fine."  
  
"Haven't you figured it out by now? The more you intellectualize, the more imprisoned you become."  
  
"How very philosophical of you, Cath."  
  
"Look, Grissom, I'm not trying to get you to spill your guts - "  
  
"What a charming image you've conjured up in my mind..."  
  
"Avoiding the subject, are you?"  
  
"And she's a scientist, you know." He said aloud to the room in general.  
  
"Still avoiding."  
  
"And I'll continue avoiding. I've been avoiding this for years already. Why bring it up now?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to explode one day, and find myself spattered with bits of you and not know what to do with the pieces."  
  
"Boy, what a colorful picture you paint."  
  
"Of all people, you should know how patient I am with you."  
  
"I know." He replied seriously.  
  
"Then, for crying out loud, throw me a bone once in a while."  
  
"Well, you know how it is. I have no siblings. An only child is usually very quiet, independent, wistful, you know?"  
  
"Nobody said you had to follow the rule. Rules were meant to be broken."  
  
"Yeah, but then, there's that whole 'Nature versus Nurture' thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, my parents never really talked to me about things. I mean, half the time, they had their nose in a book. You could hear pages turning from different ends of the house."  
  
"There's more to it than that, isn't there?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Count the years I've known you."  
  
"About twelve, thirteen?"  
  
"Yeah, so I better have known that. Give me a little credit here."  
  
"I doff my hat to you, ma'am."  
  
She rolled her eyes. He just smirked.  
  
"So, come on, what else made you so unwilling to share? Did you get burned?"  
  
"I touched the iron once when I was four."  
  
"Oh, for - I give up..."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Well, just for tonight. Might want to try tomorrow."  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then:  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I will when you tell me."  
  
"I think you are the most complex and confusing person I've ever known."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hands down."  
  
"Strange," He said, more to himself than to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing of you."  
  
  
  
- End - 


End file.
